Although numerous processes have been used in the past to manufacture acetaldehyde, today most of the world's acetaldehyde is obtained by the liquid-phase oxidation of ethylene.
Thus, almost the entire world production of acetaldehyde is dependent on ethylene as a hydrocarbon source. Since ethylene is produced from natural gas liquids or refinery streams, its price has shown considerable volatility. This instability has impacted the economics of acetaldehyde manufacture.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to minimize the disadvantages of existing commercial processes for acetaldehyde. One priority is to free producers from their dependence on ethylene. Additionally, high efficiency is a target of any new technology. These and other objects, features, and advantages will be apparent from the following description.